


Get Up, My Children

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [159]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Consensual Transformation, Gen, Good Joey - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Papa Wolf Joey, This Joey won't hurt the innocent, Toon Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Joey wouldn't force an innocent into being transformed into a Toon, especially not a child.





	Get Up, My Children

Zack frowned as he looked at the nozzle of the machine above him. "Is it...gonna hurt?"

"No, it shouldn't," Joey reassured the boy. "Boris didn't feel any pain, so you probably won't either."

"Yeah," Boris said. "It actually feels pretty good."

Despite the comforting words, Zack didn't look convinced, so the wolf leaned down and took his hand.

"Here, you can hold on to me. Maybe that'll help."

With a nod, Zack took a deep breath and looked over at Joey.

"Go ahead. Do it."

Joey have the boy a reassuring smile before he flipped the switch. The machine rumbled to life, and a torrent of ink gushed out of the nozzle. Zack fought the urge to gag, closing his eyes and mentally replaying some of the songs from the cartoon--Joey had shown them to him so he could understand his character better. After a while, the ink stopped coming out, leaving him completely covered in black liquid.

For a few seconds, all he felt was a slight tingling. Then his body seemed to soften before starting to reshape itself like it was made of clay, and just as Boris said, it did feel really good. Before long, the change was complete, and the leftover ink flowed off him into a puddle on the floor. Joey helped him up before leading him over to a large mirror.

"What do you think?"

Looking into the mirror, Zack saw the face of Bendy the Dancing Demon looking back at him. A brief examination of himself showed that he had the shiny black shoes and the four-fingered white gloves, but something was missing.

"I think it forgot the bow tie."

Laughing, Joey handed him a towel. "Here. Dry yourself off while I go find you one."

(BATIM)

About five months after Zack became Bendy, Joey told them that he'd finally found someone to become Alice. Her name was Kelly, and she was only a couple of years older than Zack. She'd run away from home after her older sister Grace had nearly put her in the hospital. Noticing the numerous bruises and scars, Joey learned that it was merely the latest in a long line of such incidents, though Grace had always been able to convince her parents that she was blameless--he strongly suspected Grace was a sociopath. When Kelly expressed concern about being found, Joey assured her that even if Grace did find her, she wouldn't recognize her in the form of Alice Angel.

Just as Kelly feared, Grace came looking for her. Much to her relief, however, Joey wasn't fooled by the older girl's act, and just as he'd promised, Grace didn't recognize her.

That night, as the trio of Toons were sleeping, Joey sat in his study and thought. Kelly wasn't the only one to have a troubled past. Boris, formerly known as Markus, had an extremely devout preacher (of the intolerant fire and brimstone type) for a father. Zack seemed unusually sensitive about nudity, particularly being seen naked by an adult. Then there were the three young men--Dylan, Derek, and Doug--whom he was considering recruiting to become the Butcher Gang. All three of them had fallen afoul of a dirty cop who got them thrown in juvey on trumped up charges.

Part of him wondered if he should do something about the people who hurt them. He wouldn't harm an innocent if he could avoid it, making sure his Toons--no, his children--consented to their transformation.

But what of the not-so-innocent?


End file.
